Lieutenant Dianted
''Lieutenant Dianted '' is the sixteenth chapter of Journey. Chapter Sixteen: Lieutenant Dianted The four promised to return the next day to Rex, and then they exited the office with the mysterious Dianted. Lucina nodded briskly as they passed by. “Are you sure it’s okay to be leaving your work sir,” Izumi asked as Dianted lead them out of the Command Center. “It’s fine because I needed to escort my guest to where they will be staying the night,” Dianted answered. “But sir we already have paid for some rooms at the inn,” Satoru said, but Dianted ignored him. “Besides you kids don’t look like you have much cash on you so in the end everyone wins!” “Whatever you say…weirdo,” Hotaru muttered. “We are missing some of our friends,” he added. “Then we better go find them.” “Aw you miss your best friend that badly,” Satoru teased causing his brother to bop him in the back of the head. Hotaru turned to Akio who was holding onto a piece of paper. “What do you have there,” Hotaru asked? “Lucina’s phone number…she passed it to me as we left the office,” Akio said as he handed it to Hotaru. “You lucky son of a bit...,” Hotaru started to say, but Akio interrupted him. “Burn it.” Hotaru abruptly stopped. “Why would you want me to do that?” “I have no interest in getting involved with a girl while were on this journey,” Akio simply said. “She would only hold me back from completing my purpose.” “Oh so you do have a reason to travel with us,” Hotaru said as they resumed walking, but he pocketed the piece of paper anyway. “Yes…and I have no intention of revealing it to you.” Hotaru sighed as the group approached the ice cream shop where the met up with Tsuyoshi and Miku. Miku was happy to see Hotaru again, which Dianted noticed. “Ah is that your girlfriend?” “Hell no,” Hotaru spat out! “What’s a girlfriend,” Miku asked Izumi? “…That’s a talk for another day,” Izumi politely said. “Well know that the gang’s all here,” Dianted said as he clapped his hands. “I’ll take you all back to my place and introduce you to the family.” After a short ride on a tram which the kids enjoyed, they had arrived at Dianted’s home. It was a simple white house with a fancy garden and a small shack in the corner of the lawn. “Is that were we will be staying,” Hotaru asked? “No that’s where our butler resides,” Dianted answered as he led the way to his house. He unlocked the door and joyfully called out, “Daddy’s home.” A high pitched sequel could be heard as a four year old raced down the stairs toward Dianted, who opened his arms as she collided with him. “Daddy’s home,” she cheerfully said as she hugged Dianted. “Did you bring me any presents?” “I brought you something even better,” Dianted exclaimed as he moved to the side to allow his daughter to see the teens. “Look Dee. These guys are going to be your new friends.” The sweet look on Dee’s face vanished in a heartbeat and she wailed, “BUT I WANTED A PRESENT TO PLAY WITH.” The group backed up in surprise from this sudden explosion. “But I’m sure that if you ask nicely they will play with you,” Dianted quickly responded, although he still had his cheerful expression on his face. Dee sniffed. “Fine,” she coldly remarked as she waddled off. “Isn’t she just the most adorable thing you have ever seen,” Dianted cheerfully remarked at the dumbfounded teens. “Well…she certainly is something,” Hotaru said. “Anyway you kids make yourself at home,” Dianted said as he let the group in. “My wife will be home soon and tonight she’s making pancakes.” As the group gave a halfhearted ‘yay,’ they navigated their way to the sofa. Miku suddenly started to sniff the air. “Do you smell something good Miku,” Izumi asked? “Something smells…fishy,” Miku replied but she stopped sniffing anyway. “Hey that’s my line,” Tsuyoshi said, causing the group to laugh! A pair of footsteps entered the room as the group looked over and saw a young adult and Dee enter the room. Dee was sucking her thumb and in her other hand was an orange stuffed tiger with an eye patch and an angry look on its face. “Oh I had a stuffed animal like that when I was your age,” Tsuyoshi said. “Although I don’t seem to remember the eye patch though.” The young adult coughed. He had dark green hair that was in a braid and he could only be the butler. “Miss Dee would like to play with you,” he informed Tsuyoshi. “Me,” Tsuyoshi asked, pointing at himself. “Yes…you.” “Okay then,” Tsuyoshi got to his feet and followed Dee and the butler. “Well now what shall we do,” Hotaru asked, trying to ignore the fact that Miku was staring intently at him. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m going to take a nap,” Akio said and he went off to dreamland seconds later. “You foolish man,” Dianted’s irritated wife sighed. “You invite guests over and you don’t even know their names.” Dianted rubbed the back of his head to laugh it off while the group introduced themselves. They were sitting at the dinner table where a mountain of pancakes awaited them. Tsuyoshi and Dee were evidently still playing as the butler left to go retrieve them. “Why must you be so cold and dark all the time,” Dianted teased. “One of use has to be a positive role model for our daughter,” she replied causing Dianted to lean forward depressed. “You kids seem like good kids though,” she added. “I suppose we have your parents to thank for that.” All five of them stayed quiet except for Miku who said, “I never knew my parents.” “Oh you poor thing,” Dianted sorrowfully said. Dee and Tsuyoshi entered the room. Dee was beaming while Tsuyoshi looked horrible with several scratches and bruise marks. “What happened to you,” Satoru asked as Dee ran up to hug her parents? “That girl took playtime to the extreme,” was all Tsuyoshi managed to say. “Enough with this mindless chatter,” Dianted exclaimed as he grab jar of syrup. “Let’s dig in.” And sure enough the entire table did their best to devour the piles of pancakes. After finishing that well nourishes meal, the group prepared for bed. The two girls were taken to the guest room by Dianted’s wife while the four boys were give blankets to sleep in the living room. Tsuyoshi and Satoru fell immediately asleep on the sofa while Hotaru and Akio lay wide awake on the floor. “You know Akio,” Hotaru said. “Dianted has a cool but disgruntled family.” “Just like us,” Akio agreed. Hotaru laughed. “My thoughts exactly. But what do you think Rex wanted us to do with that city to the east?” “Since The Remnants are apparently involved I don’t think we should do it. We would be playing right into their hands if we went straight to their base of operations.” “That’s true…but well we will see in the morning I guess. Night.” Hotaru turned on his side and fell asleep. Akio lay there for a moment thinking that something felt off…but nonetheless he shrugged it off and also went to sleep. Unknown to the inhabitants in the house, but a mysterious person stood on top of the house, grinning. “Time to get moving,” he said. A petrified scream woke the four boys up. “It wasn’t me this time Dave I swear,” Satoru mumbled as Tsuyoshi toppled off of the sofa. Hotaru and Akio got to their feet and ran towards the source of the scream. The found Izumi supporting a terrified looking Dianted to his feet as Miku watched. “What happened,” Hotaru asked? “I just went to check up on Dee as part of my hourly checkups,” Dianted began. “And I opened the door and…she wasn’t there!” “What.” “Someone kidnapped my precious angel,” Dianted wailed! Section heading Write the second section of your page here.